1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polyurethane compositions and more particularly to polyurethane reaction mixtures which can be cast and cured at ambient or slightly elevated temperatures.
2. The Prior Art
A long standing problem in the fabrication of glass-plastic laminates is warpage, due to differences in coefficients of thermal expansion, resulting from high temperatures during fabrication. This problem is overcome by the present invention which provides a polyurethane composition amenable to fabrication at ambient or slightly elevated temperatures.